Doctor Knows Best
by the-long-lost-strawberry
Summary: General Doctor Kurosaki, class S hard-ass, finds himself falling in love with one of his patients. What’s her diagnosis? She’s pregnant with another man’s baby. ICHIRUKI
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH kiddos.

A/N: Ok here we go, yet another story I'm going to start without finishing the rest…nyah well I got this idea randomly I think while watching House…although it's not even remotely related except that it mostly takes place in a hospital. I found this idea cute…or I'm just weird I don't know but here goes. It's different from my other story _Beautiful Secret_ because aside from it being AU Ichigo's reaction to her child will be different as well. **Warning: I'm mostly bullshitting about doctor and hospital terms or whatnot because truth is I don't know how that stuff works LOL**

Summary: General Doctor Kurosaki, class S hard-ass, finds himself falling in love with one of his patients. What's her diagnosis? She's pregnant with another man's baby. ICHIRUKI

**I**

One more patient, he just had to see one more patient before he could call it a day and go home. Originally, it was suppose to be Uryuu's, however the bespectacled doctor left a little early in account that he was going to miss the next episode of _Project Runway_. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he headed to the front lobby to grab the clipboard with the patient's information. Fan-freakin'-tastic, if that girly bastard wasn't just as a good as a doctor as he, his ass would have been fired already. Of course, he thought haughtily, he will always be better than that sewing idiot.

"Ready for your next patient Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo didn't even look up from the papers and made quick notes on it before answering.

"Ah," and with that said he left down the corridor leaving a confused and blushing Orihime. She had been working t the Karakura General Hospital for over two years now, and had met Ichigo Kurosaki in med school. Immediately, she grew attracted to him, yet, he never blinked her way. He only muttered one worded sentences or ordered her to run some tests and samples. She sighed and turned her attention to her own patient on the opposite side.

Staring at the chart and her symptoms Ichigo already had one idea what "Rukia Kuchiki" could have. Without warning, he entered the room she was residing in, still sporting his infamous scowl. That is, until she turned and locked her violet eyes onto his amber ones. He dismissed the skip of his heartbeat and brusquely walked to the hospital bed where she was currently sitting down. Ichigo noticed her depressed demeanor and thought disapprovingly '_An unplanned pregnancy, or perhaps got knocked up._ _How shameful,_' He continued to jot down quick notes in silence while she glared at him.

"What's with that look?" He was caught off guard and nearly lost his aloof attitude from surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"That criticizing look, least you could do is make a patient feel comfortable,' Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"Che, don't think you're special enough to grab such attention from me, let's just finish quickly and go our separate ways," Rukia harrumphed and whispered hotly:

"I asked for a doctor not an asshole," Ichigo clicked the pen and put it in his pocket and shifted the clipboard to the small table before replying nonchalantly to her remark.

"And I asked for a patient not a bitch, we all can't get what we want now can we?" Rukia was near exploding from anger until he struck her with an embarrassing question.

"When was your last period?" Her cheeks burned a bright pink and looked away from his smoldering amber orbs to help ease the mortification. Ichigo gave a quirky smirk, she may be an annoying midget but she was cute, he gave her that.

"I-I don't remember…maybe a month and a half ago?" Ichigo scoffed and walked closer toward the bed.

"And when did you last have sex?" Rukia's eyes widened and glared at him suspiciously.

"You're not implying that I'm...that I could be…are you?!" The strawberry wanted to laugh at her incredulous expression.

"I'm not sure if your parents ever told you about the birds and the bees but after years of research Scientists managed to prove that sex make babies," Her violet eyes glimmered in a cross between anger and sadness. Jumping off the bed she whipped her head upward to meet his gaze murderously.

"I want a blood exam to prove it," Ichigo sighed; he casually leaned against the countertop and crossed his arms in defiance.

"It's simple math Kuchiki even for a 12 year old like you," he mocked despite reading her sheet that her age was actually 22. "If you don't want your parents to find out that you got knocked up-," Before he could even register what was happening a loud slap resonated throughout the room resulting to a reddening and stinging of his left cheek. He brought up his own hand to sooth where she had slapped him and gave her a scathing scowl. She didn't back down, instead she returned the hating look with the double the force.

"Don't you ever make assumptions about me," she stated harshly, her fists clenching. He eyed her momentarily before grabbing the report sheet once more to write a tiny comment before placing it back down.

"I apologize that was rude of me, but I was just calling it as I see it,"

"I'm not that kind of person," Ichigo shrugged and crossed the room to retrieve a needle, alcohol and cotton swabs.

"Perhaps, then again it's not my job to care,"

"You're an ass you know that?"

"Again, not my job to be nice, now sit your puny butt back down so I can withdraw a blood sample," The midget obliged and hopped back on. Grabbing the alcohol, he poured some into the cotton ball and rubbed it on a small area of her arm opposite of her elbow where a visible vein was. Without warning 

he stuck the needle and was surprised that she didn't even flinch. For some reason he gained a tiny amount of respect for the woman, seeing that she was quite strong. Once he finished he ran the cotton ball over the area one more time before placing a Chappy band-aid on her, being the only box of baind-aids in the office. He didn't notice how her eyes filled up with a little more excitement at the object.

"Well you're ready to go, the results should be back tomorrow around noon," She nodded automatically, still staring at the band-aid. Rukia passed him until he quickly stopped her.

"Hey, all joking aside," She rolled her eyes. _'Joking? More like cynical mocking,' _

"If you are pregnant, in which I'm sure you are, will your partner be ready for that?" He didn't know what came over him to ask such a personal question, in reality he usually butted out his patient's problems, but for some reason he found himself wanting to know more about her. He saw her entire back stiffen and her breaths come out in harsh panting. The doctor was about to move to check if she was alright, and then she answered, making all the veins in his body freeze.

"I wouldn't know, he's dead," Without waiting for his reply she left, or more like ran out of the hospital. Ichigo stayed behind and wearily sat down on the bed she was currently sitting and slammed his face into his palms. Inoue rushed in after she saw Rukia run past her in tears, curiosity bubbling inside of her.

"Kurosaki-kun what happened?" Of course he did not answer her, and continued to stay in the position she found him in. With much straining she caught the breathless words escaping his lips.

"I'm such a fucking idiot,"

--

TBC…..

A/N: Indeedums I busted out another story. Hmmm continue or no continue? You all should know the father of her child it's obvious from the stories that I write LOL if you haven't read my other ones well then why spoil the surprise? Review and tell me what you think please? :D

-huggles-


	2. Chapter II

A/N: There was a marathon of House today so I remembered I haven't updated and being Turkey day and all I decided to update this story. This is EXTREMELY SAPPY in the second half of the story so I'm sorry if I kill you from it. :/

**Bleachfangirl162: **_Thank you! And Yes he is ;P It's terribly obvious, I have no subtlety. Lol_

**Lunacat13**_**:**__ :D I really do hope I get to finish this one since I have yet to finish ANY story lol XD but thanks I'm happy you like it :)_

**Wallflowerxiii**_**:**__That he is :/ well he's more considerate in this chapter….but you still can't take the jerk out of him XD _

**WishForADandelion: **_thanks!…Too bad you had to wait so long : (_

**Crimson Quincy: **_Thank you so much! :D Is this the same Crimson Quincy that drew that Awesome Ichiruki pic of Rukia leaning on Ichigo's shoulder? Because if so I LOVE it! :3 if not….um well you should go see that drawing! Lol_

**Anonymous:**_ A CONTINUATION IT IS!!! Thanks for your support X3_

**Chappirio:**_ Thank you :D –hug-_

**ChApPy-ApRiL: **_Hmmm I haven't seen that movie before, is it good? :3 and yes, I did continue! –uber glompage-_

_**CJ:**__ 8D I was thinking the same thing. I'm not sure if the child should come out looking like 'him' and this whole dorama happens, or to opt to a nonidentical baby XD and yes, Inoue is a doctor. Sorry I wasn't specific enough but I was too anxious to get to the ichiruki interaction that I just put her there for a couple of sentences :P and Thank you! : ) _

**Angelic93: **_Thanks ;) and oh don't worry, she gets her revenge._

**Rukichigo93: **_Thank you so much! And yes I did! _

**SerenityxAngel:**_ Thanks, I hope I don't disappoint you this chapter._

**Niham: **_YES! It was the inspiration of this story XD I love how he's a total ass to everybody, it's great. And thanks much -hug-_

**AnimeLuver221: **_Glad you did and thanks! This chapter is far longer than the first so enjoy!_

**Doctor Knows Best**

**II**

Rukia angrily shoved the car door open and slammed it viciously, already having paid the cab driver, as she headed toward the hospital. She would be lying if she said she was looking forward to her appointment. Her doctor was a complete bastard, and obviously had no courtesy. Her heels clicked to the pavement angrily as her feet quickly carried her into the hospital entrance, the faster she gets it over with the better. The moment she entered the sterile white lobby her violet eyes narrowed at the sight of an orange mop headed doctor with an envelope. Almost like he could feel her eyes burning holes into his head he turned around and greeted her with his infamous furrowed brows.

"Hey," Rukia, being raised from the prestigious Kuchiki, gave him her most stoic expression.

"Hello, Doctor," Orihime who was on the other side of the receptionist's desk stared in bewilderment as neither party moved from their respectable spot. Finally Ichigo turned his back to the fuming midget and began walking down the expanse hallway.

"Follow me please Ms. Kuchiki, I'm sure you want to know what your results are," She nodded silently and followed him, leaving behind a confused strawberry blond woman. Neither of the two tried to utter a single syllable, making the walk slightly uncomfortable.

The minute they entered the room however Ichigo muttered two words that he never thought he was capable of saying.

"I'm sorry," Rukia looked up in surprise but remained silent, her violet eyes searching his own amber orbs for any traces of lying, which she found none. Ichigo gave a long insufferable sigh, his hand reaching to scratch the back of his head from habit, eyes glancing away from her from nervousness.

"It was really none of my business and I shouldn't have assumed anything," he glanced back when nothing but silence answered him, and saw the midget staring at him questionably. Placing his hand back to his side, his infamous scowl returned tenfold. _'Damn bitch, thinks she's so great.'_

"Hey! I just apologized, this is the place where you say 'I accept' or 'I forgive you!'" He growled angrily. Anybody on the receiving end of the Kurosaki anger would cower under the nearest table, but this was Rukia Kuchiki, and her temper was not to be taken lightly either. Nobody talks to her in such a manner.

"What if I don't? Who the hell gave you the right to justify my feelings prick?!" This was going downhill quick. The berry doctor's hands clenched and stalked forward until they were face to face.

"You better accept my damn apology if you want to know your results bitch!" With that he took the folder he was holding with her results and thrust them to the highest cabinet, knowing she could never reach it.

"What kind of tyrannical apology is this?! You just can't blackmail me into accepting it!"

"Well sorry Princess, but all of your opinions are rejected until you forgive me!"

"I'll let you know-,"

"Kurosaki! What is going on in here?!" Ichigo froze and quickly directed his glare toward the intruder.

"What do you want Uryuu?" The four eyed doctor simply raised his glasses from his nose with his middle finger before responding coolly.

"With all the commotion going on, I just automatically knew it somehow had to be related with your idiotic ass." Despite Ichigo knowing fully well that he was speaking to him, he couldn't resist to turn to his petite patient with a snicker.

"Did you hear that? You've only been here two days and he can already tell you're an idiot," Rukia in turn did not trust what colorful language her lips would spew out so she opted with hitting his shin, hard.

"OW! Mother f-I'm supposed to be the doctor not the patient!" He growled through gritted teeth as he clutched onto his throbbing limb. Rukia and Uryuu both smirked having to find great amusement by his pain.

"I think I like this patient," he chuckled good naturally and extended his arm to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Uryuu Ishida, my father along with this bastard's father own this hospital," Rukia took his arm warmly but her eyes widened in astonishment and disbelief.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rukia Kuchiki," Snidely, she turned toward the recovering doctor and snorted.

"I can see why he got the job here; being that his father takes pity on him and all," before Uryuu can retort with an equally nasty remark about him, Ichigo stood up and grabbed the envelope he left on the top cabinet and snatched Rukia's wrist, easily dragging her out of the room.

"Oi! What are you doing jackass! Let me go!" She screamed, barring her teeth in a form of resistance and warning that she was willing to bite his hand off of he didn't follow her orders.

"That is highly uncouth Kurosaki," Uryuu commented wryly, watching the odd scene that unfolded in front of him. In fact it was no secret that any patient and doctor that owned a pair of ears can hear their squabbling.

"Kiss my ass," Ichigo yelled from the other side of the hallway, already entering an empty room. He tossed Rukia inside as if she were yesterday's garbage in a restaurant. Ichigo didn't even bother to look at her as he swiftly turned around to lock the door behind him, earning him yet another furious glare form Rukia.

"Why are you locking the door, pervert?!" Ichigo gave her an are-you-shitting-me look before turning around fully and rolling his brown eyes.

"Honestly, you must have a pretty large ego if you think I want to do anything with you, mosquito bite boobs," Unfortunately for Ichigo, he just managed to hit Rukia's biggest nerve, and paid for it.

"SON OF A- would you quit breaking my shins with your hoofs?!"

"SHUT UP!" Rukia remarked in a no nonsense tone.

"Just…unlock it," Ichigo eyed her warily and snapped back nonchalantly.

"Not until you forgive me,"

Rukia was to the point of popping a gasket and breaking her teeth from the angry grinding. She drew in a breath and decided that perhaps it was level headedness that was the best way to deal with this bastard.

"I thought," she started with an eerily happy voice, "you said that I had to forgive you for you to give me the results, not unlocking the door," Ichigo scrunched up his nose from the disturbingly sweet pitch but shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Well, now the deal has changed," the midget's smile plummeted fast and her eyes shone darkly. Oh to hell with being civilized, obviously this caveman had no way to be reasoned with.

"FINE! I forgive you, it's done, now can I have the results and have the door unlocked?!" She watched in horror as he shook his head with that stupid smirk adorning his face.

"Tsk. Tsk Miss Kuchiki, what's the magic word?" He had to fight the urge to laugh at sight of her clenching her tiny fists to gain control of her temper. He just couldn't help but find her amusing and downright adorable. He mentally slapped himself for thinking such an atrocity of even thinking such a little beast can be adorable. Apparently he's been around to many chemicals today to the point of hallucination.

"Fuck you," Ichigo sighed and decided that was the closest it was going to get. As if it were a game show, he slowly undid the knot of the envelope, smugly knowing that Rukia was beyond anxious to hear the results. Said woman eyed the lithe paper that teasingly came out in front in her, and gulped in reflex. Ichigo barely looked at it since he knew the results the moment he read her report.

"So, when are you planning the baby shower?" He asked as if he were commenting the weather. Rukia's eyes immediately became watery and snatched the results from his hands. Ichigo wisely chose to shut his mouth for once, watching in silence as her perfect brows knitted together in anguish.

"I-I have to go, thank you for the test," she choked just above a whisper. Ichigo's amber eyes softened and grabbed her shoulder to stop her from bolting out of the door.

"You're emotionally unstable, let me take you home," Rukia shook her head vigorously, trying desperately to keep her tears from falling in front of her doctor.

"No, I have cash for a c-cab," Ichigo on the other hand refused to accept her excuse; against her will, he pushed her toward the entrance of the hospital, his hand traveled to the small of her back.

"I told you I'm rejecting your opinion," he warmly reminded. Rukia looked up in wonder to see if Ichigo was actually the same bastard she was fighting with less than five minutes ago.

"Hey Fruit Cake!" Ichigo called out as they approached closer to the automatic double doors, "Cover for me, you owe me after leaving me for watching that gay sewing show!" He didn't hear the black haired doctor retort a variety amount of insults, mostly attacking his name, because he was out the door and making his way into the parking lot. She barely registered that they made it to their destination, a black Corvette Stingray. Rukia remained silent, waiting patiently for him to unlock the door for her to get in. The moment she did she couldn't help but blurt out,

"Why are you doing this?" Ichigo, who had just turned on the ignition, was shocked by her question. In all honesty he wanted to know the answer too. He never gave a damn about his patients (in a personal level) so why was she so different? He did not answer immediately, still mulling over the question and peeled off the parking lot.

"I live in the Mashiba district, the apartments near the metro," Rukia informed quietly and Ichigo nodded. The ride was silent, Rukia believed that he had forgot her question entirely and decided not to ask again, her dull eyes staring out the window.

"I…know how it feels to lose someone that you love," the orange haired man finally said sorrowfully, his focus still on the road in front of him. Rukia turned in slight bewilderment and swallowed her question, not knowing if she should ask him for details.

"She was my mother, and even if it's an entirely different kind of love that you felt for that man, it was devastating none the less," his hollow tone gave her the hint that it he was still scarred from her death, so she did not reply on the subject. Yet, because he confessed such a personal aspect about himself, she felt as if he would listen to her as well without passing judgment.

"We…Kaien and I, have been trying to have a baby even if weren't married," She began, desperately keeping her sobbing to a minimum.

"My Nii-sama wouldn't let me marry him because he wanted to marry me off to some rich family" Rukia was too wrapped in her own depressing memories that she failed to notice Ichigo's tight grip on the steering wheel.

"So if I ended up pregnant, then Nii-sama would have no choice but to let him marry me," Ichigo clenched his jaw, already knowing that her next sentence was anything but good news. However, they had arrived at her apartment complex and she began to cry harder, unable to finish her story.

"I-I'm sorry I-," she gasped when she felt two arms wrap around her small frame.

"Idiot, there's nothing to be sorry about," he patted her soothingly, adding jokingly, "except for bruising and breaking my shins," Rukia felt a smile tug on her lips.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I should have left you handicap instead," Ichigo pulled back and gave her a playful scowl.

"Che, let's see how nice I'll be to you on your next check-up two weeks from now."

Rukia stared at him as if he just declared that he was secretly Aqua Man.

"Excuse me? Who said I'm coming back to meet you? I'd prefer to go to that other clinic with the crazy man," Ichigo couldn't help but let out a loud chuckle.

"Do as you wish, but a heads up, that man is my father, and from time to time I help out. Like I said, see how nice I'll treat you next time, midget," Rukia growled and unbuckled her seat.

"You jerk! I'm not a midget, you're just too tall, Sasquatch!" Ichigo fumed and all but shoved her out his car.

"Shut your ass up! Is that how you treat somebody who was nice enough to waste their gas to drive your stupid face home?!" Ichigo felt his veins boil at the sight of her middle finger saluting him.

"That bitch," he whispered furiously, but he didn't leave until he saw her form disappear behind the complex doors.

------------

TBC….

Sorry for the crappiness but I'm trying to get back into writing again. Either way I hope you enjoyed it and happy belated Thanksgiving : )

Don't forget to review! :D -glompage extreme-


End file.
